<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Underprompt 2020: Day 30: SOUL by Zeliez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732164">Underprompt 2020: Day 30: SOUL</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeliez/pseuds/Zeliez'>Zeliez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Undertale prompts 2020 for 30 days: Tales of a Universe [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ANOTHER AU OF MINE, Day 30: SOUL, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Meeting, Never - Freeform, Nymph Frisk (Undertale), Nymphfall - Alternative Universe (Undertale), She's connected to the forest, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Undertale prompt, soul, underprompts, when it will stopped?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeliez/pseuds/Zeliez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A legend has existed since ancient times.<br/>Every nature, every piece of life has its guardian. They are called Nymphs.<br/>Sans didn't expect to meet one in these times of violence and conflict.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frisk/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Undertale prompts 2020 for 30 days: Tales of a Universe [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Underprompt 2020: Day 30: SOUL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A war between monsters and humans has been declared, many of both sides have been decimated, it is a merciless, violent war.<br/>
Sans is one of its combatants. So proud to be one of the most powerful, to have so many LOVE.<br/>
Yet after the most recent major and violent battle, he left.<br/>
And wounded, very wounded.<br/>
He would not even be surprised to die in this blade, in this luxuriant forest.<br/>
His vision is blurred, he hears his breathing loud and irregular.</p><p>*...s...shit.</p><p>His body is weakened, he is getting weaker and weaker, his field of vision is getting narrower and narrower. His steps are getting shorter and shorter. Finally, he leans on a tree in his path, feeling almost dead on the spot.<br/>
The strength leaves him, he collapses, not being able to stand upright.</p><p>*boss... fuck...</p><p>Is he dying?<br/>
But they called someone.<br/>
Her soul has heard his distress, so she approaches his body, almost lifeless.<br/>
He wants to get away from this human form, this potential enemy.<br/>
Will they finish him off?<br/>
But he is unconscious before he has the answer to this question.<br/>
_ _ _</p><p>The first thing he notices is the smell.<br/>
A sweet, special, comforting smell.<br/>
He wants to continue sleeping, but finally, he feels in this smell something foreign, perhaps dangerous.<br/>
A smell of nature, of the forest, of humidity.<br/>
He hears someone else's breathing.<br/>
He opens his eyes.<br/>
And he sees the green foliage of the trees, and the blue sky, hidden behind it.<br/>
He is lying on a surprisingly comfortable straw mat, and incense is burning next to him, from where the smell comes.<br/>
He hears the sound of the birds, living in this sylvan environment, the wind stirring the leaves, and the breathing of someone.</p><p>He turns his head more, despite the pain, and sees...<br/>
...a human, feeding the singing birds.</p><p>A woman, dressed in green, white, and colors reminding him of this almost enchanted forest. A crown of white roses is placed on the top of her head.<br/>
... A human.<br/>
She exudes an almost enchanted aura, completely pure.<br/>
Purity in a world full of wars and suffering.<br/>
...So, it is only a lie.<br/>
Sans is convinced of it.</p><p>
  <em>what you think you could trick me with your help? ah.</em>
</p><p>He doesn't know why he's still alive, but he won't leave a human alive.<br/>
No matter how beautiful she is, no matter how pure she is<br/>
It is human.<br/>
She stops and then turns to him.</p><p>"... Welcome back among the living, monster."</p><p>Sans remains silent, on his guard.<br/>
He's still too banged up to fight, unfortunately.<br/>
But he swears it.<br/>
He will spill the blood of this human.</p><p>"...My name is Frisk. The trees warned me of your coming. You still need rest to heal your wounds."<br/>
*...<br/>
"What is your name, monster?"<br/>
*i don't give my name to your kind.<br/>
"...I... see."</p><p>She sighs and comes closer.</p><p>"You'll have complete right to leave my domain when you get back on your feet.</p><p>And she whispers words.</p><p>"As always, the world does not accept us."<br/>
*tch.</p><p>He tries to get up.</p><p>"No. That's not..."<br/>
*fuck you, human.<br/>
"...Hu...man?"<br/>
*are you stupid or something? we're in a war.</p><p>He screams in pain when he gets on his own two feet.</p><p>"No. You should..."<br/>
*shut... up!</p><p>He smiles.</p><p>*you made the mistake of crossing my path.</p><p>He makes a red bone appear behind her. His scarlet stare is watching her die because of him. And he's proud of the blood that flows because of him. May she die, may his LOVE rise again.</p><p>*die.</p><p>But he notices that it's not blood running on the bone, it's golden.</p><p>Golden... tree sap?</p><p>She's shaking, staring at him in surprise, and finally collapses.</p><p>
  <em>ah. that was quick.</em>
</p><p>Good. Now that he's been able to kill this strange human being, he must get back before Papyrus...<br/>
The wind is blowing harder and harder.<br/>
And he notices that a root is suddenly coming out of the ground.</p><p>
  <em>what the hell is...?</em>
</p><p>Several roots are binding together, growing, standing upright, intertwining, fusing.<br/>
Each root draws every detail, and the final shape, which formed so quickly, looks like a woman.<br/>
The same one, as the one who died.<br/>
He is staring at the corpse.<br/>
And he noticed, that she seems to be absorbed by the earth as if she is merging with the soil.<br/>
And her corpse disappears.<br/>
Finally, the roots change color, change shades, so that she looks absolutely the same as before.<br/>
Then she opens her eyes.</p><p>Sans takes a step backward, and falls, having forgotten his difficulties because of his condition in the surprise.<br/>
She takes a step forward, detaching herself from the roots.<br/>
And as before, this pure being smiles at him.<br/>
This strange person, named Frisk.</p><p>"Hello, monster."</p><p>She takes another step forward.</p><p>"I am Frisk, and I think you've got me wrong."<br/>
*what... who?!<br/>
"I am Frisk, nymph of this forest."</p><p>A... nymph.<br/>
They're a legend, actually.<br/>
A kind, linked to a natural element that's supposed to guard their domain.<br/>
They are so connected to their domain to be protected, that they become it, becoming eternal.<br/>
Frisk is therefore more than a guardian of a sylvan environment.<br/>
She is the forest itself.<br/>
Her soul is connected to these plants, these trees, these leaves, these vines, these flowers.</p><p>"Will you accept my help now, monster?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>